Naruto: Secret Told - Blood Kept
by LimeEmil
Summary: Naruto made a promise in blood once, and that is the one promise he WILL keep. And the world shall know the truth! He is a Jinchuuriki! He. Is. NARUTO. UZUMAKI. NAMIKAZE! Contains Strong!Smart!Grey!Naruto, Hyuga Bashing, Konoha Bashing and NaruHina love. M in case... I don't want them to sue me, and things can, and will, get pretty dark.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**..._ do we need to do this? really, we already agreed in the giudelines that we don't own any of this stuff... *Sigh* I don't own Naruto or any of the characters in this story, this is all made for fans._

* * *

><p>Naruto: Secret Told – Blood Kept<p>

On the floor of the Chunin exam finals, the participants were standing proudly; Sabaku no Gaara, Temari and Kankuro from Suna, Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, and Naruto from Konoha, only missing Sasuke Uchiha of the leaf and Dosu Kinuta of the Sound.

"Alright, Since Gekko Hayate is unavailable; I'll be the Proctor for this part!" a Chunin called out. he wore a backwards bandana that held his hair up, two bangs framing his face, with brown eyes lazily looking around, and a sharpened toothpick in his mouth, while he was clothed in the standard Chunin attire of blue shinobi sandals, loose, black pants, similar top and a green vest with a red spiral on its back to cover it.

"My name is Genma Shiranui, and you listen to me; so when I tell you to stop – you stop! That clear?" he asked with a lazy glare, yet still managing to be intimidating. The universal response was a nod, however reluctant from the redheaded Jinchuuriki. "Good. Now, Neji Hyuga and Uzumaki Naruto, your match is up, everyone else; leave." The Chunin commanded, and the Chunin hopefuls followed.

Naruto stood against his adversary. The Blonde had considerably changed since the month before; he used to look like an orange goofball, but now… he was dead serious.

The blonde had thrown away the 'kill-me-orange' jumpsuit, for a set of comfortably tight, black cotton clothes with pockets for the regular equipment, along with tape around his ankles and wrists; he had also put on a burnt orange scarf that covered his whiskered face, and tied his forehead protector – replacing the blue color with black – around his arm. He now wore what looked like strips of leather with metal – totaling to 32 pieces of metal, each being 8 centimeters in diameter – on them around various parts of his body; Spreading them fairly, 6 on each arm and leg, 2 on his chest, 1 on his abdomen and 9 on his back. Naruto completed the look with an orange Haori with black flames along the bottom, dancing with the fluttering of the wind.

* * *

><p><em>-Up in the Stands- -the Kage Seats-<em>

"So this is what he meant…" Sarutobi murmured to himself.

"What do you mean Hokage-dono?" the Kazekage asked from where he sat next to the Hokage.

"Oh… Naruto-kun said after the defeat of the Hyuga heiress, at the Hands of his current opponent, that he would show everyone his _'true self_'…" the elderly Hokage responded tiredly. "Seems this is what he meant," he narrowed his eyes as he gazed down at the Blonde that he considered a grandson. _'Who are you really… Naruto?'_

* * *

><p><em>-Up in the Stands- -With Hinata and Kiba-<em>

"Damn…" the Inuzuka boy muttered in awe, while the Hyuga girl next to him just couldn't take her eyes away from the blonde that she admired so much. She knew that he had been hiding something, but as he looked now… she couldn't help but having to stop a small nosebleed at how good he looked in those clothes – especially the Haori.

"Damn, indeed," muttered a stunned Kotetsu Hagane, a chunin with spiky black hair and a bandage going across his nose, "Seeing as how he's pulling that look off perfectly… he's no pushover… he knows what he's doing," he said as he looked down at the Arena floor.

"Gotta agree with you there Kotetsu…" said Kotetsu's perpetual partner, Izumo Kamizuki, "He at least _looks_ like Chunin material… now we just need to see if he can back up his appearance with strength."

* * *

><p><em>-Down on the Arena Floor-<em>

"Are you ready to lose?" asked Neji with a smug grin, "You may have changed your appearance; but once a failure, always a failure." He declared with conviction.

The blonde sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. Then he unexpectedly smiled, "Neji-teme… do you know the hardest thing to understand about Fate?" he returned a question, "It's that it always has a way of surprising you with its fickle whims; it can never decide whether you are going to get screwed to hell or whether you shall spectacularly succeed," he said with a cold grin, "But…" he said as he glared at the Hyuga, a soul-piercing blue flickering into a blood-curdling crimson for a moment.

"What fate always gives you is a choice; get over your problems and change a path, or give up and open another," he calmly spoke as he got into an unfamiliar stance; his right hand out to the side in a claw-like motion, his left down to claw at the ground and steady himself as his legs widened in an impressive show of flexibility.

Neji narrowed his eyes at his opponent as he took his own Gentle Fist stance. Genma looked between the two genin and assumed they were ready. He let his hand fly down with a shout of, "Hajime!" jumping away as he did, leaving the two Genin to fight each other.

The wind blew through the stillness as Sky Blue eyes met Milky White eyes. They stared eachother down for a few seconds before Naruto exploded into action. He pivoted off the ground with his feet and threw himself into the air in an aerial spin, causing him to turn into a ball of spinning orange and black.

Naruto started to gather chakra around two of the metal pieces on his wrists, making a before unseen seal appear on them. "1st Seal..." suddenly, black, thorny chains with a small orange painted kunai on the end shot out of the metal pieces; being flung around with Naruto's own momentum, and surprising the Hyuga with the sudden flying chains.

Neji redirected a chain that was about to hit him in the face with a quick palm strike to send the whipping chain upwards; Naruto however wouldn't let up on his erratic spinning and continuously let the chains strike at the prodigy, all of the strikes being blocked as Naruto descended after flying over him.

Naruto landed in a crouch with both of his arms outstretched in a martyr-like pose, head down and eyes shadowed by his spiky blonde hair. "2 Chains..." Naruto breathed out, "Only 2 chains and you're already at your limit," the whiskered blonde said as the chains hanging from his arms started to move and twist around, like vipers, as they floated up and snaked around his arm.

"I'll finish this quickly, so..." the blonde rasped as he drew in a hazy breath before letting it out again. His head snapped up to reveal his blue eyes as twin pools of red death, and his whiskers having gotten deeper and more pronounced, making Neji's Byakugan widen in alarm, as the chakra he saw and felt was downright _**evil**_, making him shiver slightly from the feeling of death that overcame him.

"16th Seal: 32 Chains!" Naruto bellowed as a multitude of black chains erupted from the blonde's body, all wavering in the air, coiling and writhing around him; but the ones on his back stood out especially, for they were much thicker and longer than the others, and they were a crimson red that seemed to radiate a menacing aura.

"W-what are you!?" Neji uncharacteristically yelled. He was hysteric, his Byakugan having deactivated out of fear of the chakra that he could see, and the chains... they looked just like...

"I'm what this village seeks to keep secret, what they wish to never have existed; yet without me, they wouldn't be alive, without me, this whole village would be in ruins!" Naruto shouted to the heavens as red chakra started to bubble over his body and the chains, "Every single day of my life, I get glared at, I get thrown out of stores, I am refused proper clothing and food, I'm even refused friends!" he snarled up at the civilians, "They sully the sacrifice of my father and mother, they praise him, yet they throw his last wish into the dirt and stomp upon it!" he took a moment to breathe.

"I am the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune! I. AM. **NARUTO**. **UZUMAKI**. **NAMIKAZE**!" the blonde deafeningly roared to the heavens above, making sure that even the gods would hear the echo of his declaration.

* * *

><p><em>-Up in the Stands- -the Kage Seats-<em>

_CLACK_

The older Kage dropped the pipe he had been holding. '_How'd he find out!?'_ He thought in shock as he looked on at the chain wielding Naruto... _'But these chains... he's wielding them just like his mother did her own,'_ he mused with a small smile.

The Kazekage on the other hand looked on in pure awe – he could only see two images flash through his mind; Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. "So..." the Kazekage chuckled, "guess you didn't plan any of this, Hokage-dono?" he asked humorously, but if he was honest with himself; he was scared of the kid.

"No..." the senior Kage sighed, "I didn't even think he would figure it out, but I guess kids are just too smart for their own good," he half-heartedly chuckled.

"... Minato-san and Kushina-san, huh?" the Kazekage mused, "Not that surprising really, considering the two preferred to stay together when they were in Suna during the war..." he said with a far-off look in his eyes as he watched the blonde jinchuuriki's crimson chains whip about... like the tails of the Bijuu he contained. "And he's had it just as bad as Gaara..." he sighed, "If not worse, because from what I heard from my daughter, he was always smiling, grinning, laughing... being unusually happy for a jinchuuriki..." the Kazekage trailed off as he reached up a hand to his veil and took it off revealing a fairly tanned face with a smooth complexion, "But that, just like this veil, is to hide who he really was..."

* * *

><p><em>-Up in the Stands- -With Hinata-<em>

Hinata was stunned for a few moments after Naruto's declaration, but in the end, she smiled sadly. She had never heard the term Jinchuuriki before, but she knew that it literally meant "_Power of Human Sacrifice_"... but this brought up a question in her mind; who were his parents?

She mulled this over in her head. Suddenly it clicked. _'Yondaime Hokage, Minato... Namikaze,_' she thought absently, realizing how great her crush's lineage truly was. Of course, she had suspected he must've been related to someone very high up in the world; someone who might have done something incredibly bad to make the village hate him... but the part about Jinchuuriki made the whole puzzle fit.

She suspected it had something to do with seals, because when she had discretely taken a look at him with her Byakugan, she had seen a hidden seal array on his stomach and had always wondered what it was. So now she knew.

Kiba on the other hand was utterly flabbergasted at how much his old friend had changed... and the utter anger in those words, all the pain in every sentence, the very sadness hidden behind them... he wondered if Konoha was as great as it was portrayed if it did these things to Naruto for no apparent reason; because to him, he was Naruto, plain and simple... although he did seem a bit crazed at the moment.

* * *

><p><em>-Up in the Stands- -With Lee-<em>

Lee was staring at the two competitors; one his rival, the other a person he knew was a hard worker.

But when he heard what Naruto said about the village, he found it highly unyouthful if what he said was true. How could someone deny someone things like that?! He himself as an orphan was horrified, for he knew the harshness of life, but to hear this happen to such a degree was highly unsettling... and downright infuriating.

* * *

><p><em>-Down on the Arena Floor-<em>

Neji looked on as the chains convulsed around Naruto, the crimson chains whipping about like tails.

"Neji..." Naruto said calmly, "I know the story behind that seal that the Hyuga branch members hide behind their forehead protectors. It is a shameful thing, a seal that breeds anger and resentment... but yours is eternally misplaced," the blonde said with a shake of his head, "You direct it upon Hinata... for what? The fact that she was kidnapped at the age of _three_? Which caused your own father to sacrifice himself so that your uncle wouldn't be killed..." a chain twitched, causing the links to jingle.

"And I guess he didn't tell you," Naruto spoke with a sad tone, confusing Neji with his words. "What is your point!?" the Hyuga roared, who was he to tell him how his life was?

The blonde sighed once more, "Your father wasn't forced to sacrifice himself, he offered himself as the scapegoat so that Hiashi would live... and Hiashi protested this action. Your uncle wanted his brother to live, yet the elders of the Hyuga and your father went through with it and sent Hizashi in Hiashi's stead..." Naruto said calmly, a few of the chains clinking against each other as he spoke.

Neji stood in silence, just staring at the blonde. "You..." he trailed off. "You are **LYING!**" the young Hyuga vehemently shouted, springing into a charge.

Naruto simply sighed, his red eyes closing for a moment, simply waiting for the strike to come.

Neji smirked as his opponent left himself open, so he sent a palm strike against the blonde's face. But it never struck skin, as the chains that were wrapped around the Jinchuuriki's legs lashed out and swiped his legs from in under him.

"Gah-!" was all the Hyuga was able to get out as the rest of the chains that were wrapped around Naruto lashed out and wrapped around Neji, restricting his movements tightly and momentarily knocking his breath away.

"Give up, Neji. If I channel my element through these chains, then you won't be waking up afterwards." Naruto calmly stated in a threatening tone, "And before you ask... my element-" he flicked a finger at the bound Hyuga, causing a cut to appear right beneath his eye, "-is wind, so I assure you; you'd be able to fit in a meat pie."

Naruto of course wasn't going to carry these threats out, but his opponent didn't need to know that.

Neji on the other hand was panicking. He wanted to win, to prove his view of fate right... but he had just been captured, and he was in no position to use a Kaiten or any other move as his opponent could easily turn him into mincemeat if he was serious about his abilities. So he resigned to his loss.

"Proctor, I concede this match!" the young and chained Hyuga called out, prompting Genma to appear in the Arena floor with the competitors.

"Winner; Naruto Uzumaki!" he announced to the stunned silent crowd.

_To be Continued..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN + Explanations : I don't know what's going on! I just magically conjure up these things, yet my mind shuts down whenever I get close to an older story! *sigh* whatever, I hope you people like this, cause I've no idea where this idea came from, nor do I really want to know, I was just minding my own business when this idea of Naruto being a deceptive shinobi who made everyone think he was an utter moron in orange... I like those kinds of stories, they're nice. only thing here is that Naruto is influenced by the Kyuubi in some ways... and he actually studied up on his possible heritage by going through the archives... leading to him using chains because he found an old Bingo Book. she was an S-rank shinobi, her file gets put in ALL of the Bingo Books, even Konoha's.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading (or if you just came for the A/N then whatever) and Review and Favorite/Follow if you so desire... I'm out! HAVE A GOOD TIME!**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Secret Told – Blood Kept – Chapter 2

"Winner; Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto simply sighed and focused a surge of chakra through the seals around his body, making the chains quickly recede in blurs of motion tailed by orange, dropping his opponent. He didn't expect any of this to make Konoha accept him, like him, or even think better of him. He just wanted to teach Neji a lesson; that if Fate truly did exist, you had no way of knowing what it wanted.

Naruto held no illusions of the village accepting him as a person, but he would be accepted as different from the fox he held. He would make sure they understood.

Naruto looked up in the stands, searching for something, or someone. He caught a glimpse of midnight blue hair and concerned white eyes; and he smiled gently before disappearing in a swirl of red.

He reappeared in a kneeling position, startling the girl whom he appeared besides.

"Hinata-hime," the blonde looked up to see said girl; blushing like usual.

"N-Naruto-kun?" she stuttered out, not knowing what to make of this sudden change of behavior.

"Hey Naruto," Kiba looked from behind Hinata, "What's with the change?"

"Oh, just who I actually am... after all, deception is the Ninjas greatest strategy," Naruto smirked slightly, "and you get really good at it when it's all you do in your everyday life."

Kiba looked taken aback; he had never thought about it like that.

"I hope I didn't scare you Hinata-hime," Naruto said softly, looking into Hinata's creamy lavender eyes. Hinata couldn't help but blush at the tender voice that her crush was speaking to her with. She had never imagined he could be so warm and comforting just by talking. Her blush continually increasing, she fainted forward, getting caught by Naruto. The blonde chuckled to himself.

Kiba just looked at the scene with a raised eye-brow. He knew of course that Hinata had feelings for the blonde idiot, but he thought the moron had no idea...

Naruto returned the young Kunoichi to an upright position gently and sat down next to her.

He looked down to the arena once more, wondering what was going to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: this is not a full update... just look at my profile...**

****Edit: this has been adopted by 'crystal moon princess' and I'll make an update when they've fully done so with a link****


End file.
